Frosty Miralces
by NanaseStar
Summary: We all still want to believe... believe in Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, Jack Frost and even the Boogeyman. We all had to grow up, but not all do. Luna Fields wishes to break this cycle of believing then shunning. She catches some attention on her voyage to save childhood. (Updates are a little slow with school and the like, please bear with me.)
1. Believe

When I was young, I was just another normal child. I was filled with stories of Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and of course the

Boogeyman. I always believed and I still need to. IN our world, we are put through a cruel cycle. When we're young, we are told to believe in all of the fairy tales

and to always have hope. As we grow up, the world throws us to the ground. If you want to believe, you can but most likely you are quickly shunned by the

world. Everyone needs someone so you agree and stop believing, and even the world that told you to stop believing wants to believe themselves. As adults, it's

our job to fill you children's minds with the same fairy tales we shook off growing. We are in a never ending cycle of joy and belief to a harsh "reality" and

suffering. I decided I had, had enough and I needed to help stop this endless cycle. My name is Luna Field and I still believe.


	2. The Winter Meeting

As I walked through the wintery scenery, my expression let up. Children from the neighborhood screamed as they threw snowballs at each other in an all-out man fight. I hopped over mounds of collected snow of various sizes. As I exhaled my hot breath formed a white cloud that was quickly deposited by the frosty wind that blew. My light brunette hair flowed in the wind. My jade eyes widened in joy as the cloud disappeared. My hands swung at my sides covered in a violet glove. I giggled like a small child as crystallized flakes started to gently fall from the sky. One dropped onto my nose, and I let the flake melt. The water drop slid down my face as I whistled the song "Winter Wonderland".

"Luna!" I turned to the young voice owned by Michael Jones, the little Hispanic boy that lived a few blocks away. I smiled through the frost bitten day and slowly walked over to him. I pulled the little boy into a bear hug as a greeting and placed him back down on the icy floor.

"How was school, Michael?" I ruffled his golden hair as he giggled at the touch. He gave me a toothy grin.

"I lost another tooth today! It's the third this month." He sounded as if he had a lisp as he explained in glee. I grinned down at him.

"I'm sure the Tooth Fairy has you on her most visited list. Remember to leave something for her." He laughed as he nodded and started to walk away. I turned back to my original route and started to hum. I passed by more children from the neighborhood and was forced to enter a few snowball fights. I ran from the last one as I rounded the wooden fences, then slowed down my pace again as I was struck with awe at a vast number of frozen trees that entwined over the park walkway. I caught a glimpse at my watch as I looked around the winter wonderland park. It read two forty. I was already five minutes late. I quickened my feet as I felt the winter wind swirl around me. I walked around the massive mound of snow that was being quickly dispersed into snow forts made by the elementary students. I waved at the friends I had made through my younger brother.

"LUNA!" I felt someone jump on my back and knock me into the mound from earlier. My little man crawled off my body and giggled at what he had done. I sat up causing the frosty lumps to fall off my icy face and down my shirt. I jumped and shirked as I jerked the ruffled blue long sleeved blouse to the let the partially melted snow escape.

"Ryan, that wasn't very nice!" I tried to show my rage, but I just burst out laughing in defeat. I ran over to the giggling boy, hosted him on my shoulders and started the walk home.

"Did anything exciting happen at school, Little Man?" My nickname for this little bundle of joy. He grabbed my ivory head in his red gloved hands and made it nod.

"In class, Mrs. Richmond let us go outside and play in the snow! I made a snowman and then I lost my tooth!" I stopped and lifted him of my shoulders so we could walk hand in hand down the tree walkway.

"Really, the one that's been loose for a while?" I grinned as he nodded his dark chocolate head as the snow started to fall again. I turned my emerald orbs towards the crystal sky as the snowflakes began to float down.

"Jack Frost is being very generous to us this year." I gripped my brother's hand tighter as we skipped under the winter sky spilling silver flakes down on us.

"Tonight, I'm gonna leave my tooth and a card for the Tooth Fairy. Should we leave something for Jack Frost?" I stopped from the joyous skipping to think what to leave. My foot slipped on a block of ice that was at the edge of the grey sidewalk. I flew forward and felt the bitter winter wind wrap around my face. I close my eyes and waited for the grounds impact on my pale face. Instead, I was meet by a soft, comforting, and icy touch around my fragile body.

"Whoa, clumsy much." I steadier my body and raised my jade eyes to see my savior. My breath was stolen by the ice wind. He had spiky snowy hair that shone in the light, a dark blue hoodie with frosty swirls around his neck and sleeves, tan trousers that cut off around his ankles, bare feet, and ivory skin.

"I'm so sorry." I rubbed the back of my raven head as I tried not to catch his frosty blue eyes. He looked somewhat shocked as I spoke to him.

"Yo-you can see me?" I finally looked up through my red face, thanks to the cold my blush melted into my scarlet face. Ryan ran to the boy, he looked around my age maybe more like eighteen, and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Come on, let's play." My Little Man grabbed the boy's arm and started to drag him towards a pile of snow.

"Ryan, don't bother him so much." The boy just laughed at my yelling.

"It's fine, I love kids. Kinda my job." I smiled and held out my violet glove. I pulled it back to pull off the warm glove and exposed my hand to the icy wind.

"My name's Luna, and this is my little brother Ryan. What's your name?" The boy hesitated both finally reaching for my pale hand. The second he wrapped his snow like hand around mine, a shiver ran down my spine. His hand was like a block of ice. He noticed my reaction and quickly released his icy grip.

"Sorry, can't do much about this. My name's Ja-Jackson. Nice to meet you, Luna." His grin radiated with the warmth of a thousand suns. I was about to talk to him about, well teenage stuff when a snow ball collided with the back of my head. I turned to see Ryan, giggling next to a small pill of snowballs. Jackson smirked as he sent a load of fresh powdery balls at my brother.

"It's on, Little Man." Ryan shirked as he ran from the bombardment of icy balls. I laughed as Ryan was pinned to the ground from all the attacks. My laughter was stopped short by a frosty ball on my pale face. I blinked as I rubbed the larger lumps of my face. Jackson was laughing next to Ryan while tossing a fresh snowball in the air.

"Now you've done it." I scooped my own ammo and launched it at Jackson. I missed and hit Ryan and before I could react Jackson shoved his snowball down my shirt. I shrieked and raced after him. We must have looked like an odd group, acting like morons in the frozen night. After what felt like hours of playing, I finally noticed the sky had darkened greatly. The smoke that rose from my gapping mouth had thickened because of the drop in temperature.

"Ryan! It's time to head home!" I called out to my Little Man who was nowhere in sight.

"Shh! You'll wake him." I turned to the icy breath and found Ryan on Jackson's cerulean back. I grinned at his sleeping face as I tried to pull him out of Jackson's grasp.

"I got him. Shall I walk you home?" He did a half bow, trying to act like a gentleman. I played along and curtsied as I grabbed his extended arm. We walked in silence, a peaceful wintery silence. I got Jackson's face out of the corner of my eye. Before quickly turning my gaze, I noticed Jackson had a strange face. It looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but he keep it to himself. Before too long, we reached my brick and snow covered two story house.

I whirled towards Jackson and started to take Ryan from his strong and protective arms.

"I had a lot of fun today Jackson, thank you." Ryan turned into my chest before mumbling.

"Thank you Jack Frost." Jackson's eyes grew in shock at what Ryan had said, but only for a split second.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jackson looked excited at Ryan had said. I was too blind to see it at the time.

"He's the one that always brings the world winter. It's magical that one man is reasonable for creating such a fantasy time."

"So, you believe in him?" I felt my face heat up at Jackson's crystal blue gaze, so curious and slightly lonely.

"Of course." I exhaled at the end because of my joy. I nodded goodbye and started up the walkway to my house. I felt his frosty hand wrap around my arm.

"What is i-"I was cut off by the shock of what Jackson did next. His icy lips pressed against my bare forehead. I lifted my hand to the icy spot, at a loss for words. I was staring at the ground in shock and just started to lift my gaze. Jackson had disappeared, he was gone in the blink of an eye. I looked down the street and around the neighbors lawns, but he was gone. I was still in blissful shock as I walked inside, ate ham dinner, helped Ryan with his gifts and finally tucked myself into bed.

"Jackson…" I whispered his sweet name as I watched the powdery snow fall from the sky. The snow helped me and before I knew it, I drifted to sleep. The next bright and cold morning came in a flash as I squinted at the blinding light. I raised myself of the bed and headed for the window. I opened it and welcomed the winter wind. I was about to head to my warm shower when I noticed something on the outside window sill.

"What is that? Did a piece of ice fall of the roof last night?" As I drew closer, I noticed that it wasn't a normal piece of ice. It was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. It looked like a rose, crafted by thin strains of fresh frost. I carefully picked up the rose and creased it in my hands.

"So beautiful." I quickly looked around outside to see if the previous owner was anywhere to be seen. No such luck was found. I had a glass box that I was going to place a mosaic in, but I quickly placed the rose in a closed the lid. Ryan burst into my room and wrapped his tiny arms around me.

"SIS! The tooth fairy took my tooth and the card! Jack Frost's card is gone too!" I beamed down at him as I walked to the still open window. I remember the icy and comforting touch of Jackson last night and whispered to myself.

"Jackson…who are you?"

* * *

If you want to see the reference picture for the house or the rose, please PM me or visit my Quotev account: NanaseSTAR


	3. Christmas Present

Three icy, lonely, unforgiving weeks. That is the time that I spent without the mysterious and snowy man named Jackson. I spent most of the time sitting on the chest under my three panel window, staring at the never ending ice partials that drifted down from the frozen winter sky. My days went by with little excitement, other than the per-Christmas getters. Stores and houses lit up with colorful arrays of lights that filled the night sky. Christmas Eve was upon us and I had been helping around the house with chores. My mother had sent me to get some flour for the Christmas cookies, at the small convenience shop down the frozen road. I felt a small, warm hand tighten around my own as we swung our arms to new heights.

"I sent Santa my wish list. I asked for transformers and candy and cars and books and for Santa to ask Jack Frost for lots of snow!" He jumped and he yelled the last part and squealed with delight as I laughed at his excitement.

"You've been a good boy this year, so I'm sure you'll get what you asked for." I rubbed his chocolate head with my sky blue hand as we continued into the shop. As the door jingled as we entered, ginger fled from the small shop. We walked into the welcoming area and headed for the flour. With the largest bag in tow, we headed back to the shop front to pay. Mrs. Johnson ran this shop with her husband and their grandchildren when they visited during the summer. Her old, warm smile returned our young, fresh ones. As she rang up the price, she reached for two snowflake cookies and handed one to each of us.

"Oh, no you don't have to."

"Please, your family always shops here. It's the least I can do as a thank you, Merry Christmas." We took the cookies and thanked her greatly as we left the cozy shop.

"That was nice of her, wasn't it Ryan?"

"Yeah! We should bring her some of the cookies we make!" I nodded in response and took a bite out of the freshly baked cookie. It melted in my mouth with a minty taste and warmed my body up. Ryan and I slowly walked the short distance home as the flakes started to grow in size.

"We're gonna get a few more inches tonight. We can finish our snowman family tomorrow after presents." I expected a cheerful response, but all I got was a heavy feeling from my hand. I looked down and saw Ryan was falling asleep. I smiled as I placed the heavy bag on the frosty sidewalk and placed the tried Ryan on my back.

"Need some help?" The refreshing, frosty voice filled my ears as I turned around. I was quickly meet by the frosty gaze of the mysterious boy, Jackson. I juggled Ryan in my arms and the bag in my free hand as I smiled at his wintery figure.

"I might, are you free?" Jackson just laughed as he walked, in bare feet, towards my cold and nervous figure. He gently lifted the sleepy Ryan from my small arms and placed him on his back. With a shiver, he gained some awareness of what was going on. His coffee eyes widen in glee as he wrapped his tiny arms around Jackson's neck.

"Jack Frost!" Jackson's frozen lake eyes widen only for a split second in fear and shock. He laughed nervously as he turned to me.

"What have you been feeding him? Telling him I'm Jack Frost, what a joke!" I felt somewhat hurt by his words, I had already told him I believed in Jack Frost. I stopped on the ice road and faced him with mixed feelings.

" Yeah, what a funny joke. Telling Ryan all about Jack Frost and Santa and everyone, what a great joke!" I picked Ryan off his back and quicken my pace away from the confused boy. Jackson followed after us, not at a quick pace and never too far behind. Finally after arriving at our door, I handed the flour to Ryan and told him to go inside. I turned back to confused and concern man before me. The clouds had covered the full moon not too long ago and a sudden gush of wind finally revealed the night. I was struck by how handsome he was the, the first time I had seen him was at night with little light. The light seemed to bounce of him like on fresh snow.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. There is nothing wrong with have your own beliefs." I held up my trembling hand to stop his soothing voice. My tears were fighting to get out, but I held them back even if only for a few more seconds. My steamy breath shook as it fled into the night air.

"_This_, is why I _never_ tell anyone that I still believe. Everyone at school has forgotten; I chose to be shunned and to keep up my faith." I took a few unsteady steps closer to my waiting door. Jackson followed with only two steps towards me.

"You know what, I'm _sick_ of everything! I could deal with little friends at school, but when Ryan started questioning if they are real; my heart broke." The boiling tears rolled down my face, the moonlight reflected off of the drops.

"I don't think I have to strength to belief anymore." My shoulders sagged as I gave up in defeat. The tears turned into waterfalls and I cried in the frosty night. Jackson's icy hand came as a shock as it glided across my face to rid it of tears. I looked into his crystal eyes.

"You're impossible, I've never meet such a weird girl. I like that about you, your faith." I gave a weak laugh as his comforting hand left my face.

"Gee, thanks. I love being called weird." We stood in silence; it was comforting just to stand next to each other in the cold night.

"Here, something to keep that faith up." I was able to catch a quick glance at his prefect face to see that sly smile that filled it.

"What do you mea-"I was cut off abruptly by the touch of icy and soft lips. A shiver traveled down my spine and back from the shock and freezing touch. My emerald eyes shot open in surprise, just long enough to see the color on Jackson's face and shiver run down his spine. My eyes slowly closed as I welcomed the cold and love that passed between our lips. We pulled away, both blushing in some way and each breathless.

"Just a little faith from me to you. Not too much more Jack Frost can do." My orbs widened in shock at what he said. As I turned to where he was standing, all the remained were frost swirls that lingered in the night air. I grinned to myself as the swirls started to disappear.

"I had my suspicions." I hummed and giggled to myself as I slowly and dazedly walked into my waiting home. Ryan and my parents were waiting. My father looked a little out of it, while my mother and Ryan were giggling to themselves. I quickly realized what they were giggling about.

"You little spies! Santa's gonna leave coal in ALL your stockings!" I chased after my mother and Ryan as they entered the kitchen and hide behind a tray of fresh cookies. I gazed over the frosted and shaped cookies. Presents, reindeer, bells, and trees were frosted by my mother and Ryan. Two cookies in particular caught my jade eyes. Next to the cookies that were made to resemble each member of the family; an angel for my mother, a pipe for my father, a pair of ice skates for Ryan, and a crescent moon for myself. Next to my cookie, more like melted into, was a snowflake. Each had already been frosted and I giggled to myself as I grabbed them both and headed to my room.

"Make sure you tuck Ryan in when you're done, Luna!"

"I will, mom! I called back down before I shut the door behind me. I walked to the window and quickly welcomed the frosty winter air. I pried the cookies apart and left the moon on the window ledge.

"Merry Christmas, Jack…" I grinned at the never ending powder that fell from the now warm looking sky. I closed the window and finished my cookie. I helped Ryan to bed and quickly left for bed myself. As I snuggled deeper into my waiting sheets, I placed my fingers over my lips to feel the spot Jack had kissed. Still just slightly cold to the touch.

"Jack… you better come back sooner next time." As I was ready to fall into a deep slumber, a loud thud from the living room woke me up. I jumped out of my bed and headed for the door. I quietly turned the handle and headed down the stairs.

"What is it, Luna?" I nearly fell down the stairs from the surprising voice of Ryan.

"I don't know! SHH! Let's go see." As we quietly rounded the small corner to the living room, both our mouths dropped in surprise. A giant man all dressed in red velvet was bent down in front of our tree. As he straightened his back, Ryan lost his control and jumped him.

"SANTA!" The man turned around in shock just in time to catch the flying Ryan.

"Whoa! What are you two doing up? Ryan good boys are in bed." The man's thick Russian accent surprised me to say the least. Everything I saw was different than I thought. He did wear red and have a giant white beard. Someone forgot the part about his Russian accent and attire. I was nervous as I walked up to the jolly man. He turned to me with a warm and child-like smile.

"Hello Luna." He pulled me into a affectionate and fatherly hug. I responded to his hug joyously.

"Hello Santa." He released me from his bear hug and quickly reached for his famous brown sack.

"I have to run." He turned his warm face towards us and directed his words to me.

"I wish you and Jack happy times, ja?" I nodded and blushed in response.

"Thank you." He smiled one last time before he shot up the traditional brick chimney and sped off into the night. I watched through the nearby window with Ryan as the jolly saint fled to the night sky.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Happy holidays to everyone! I hope they are merry and full of fun. I'll try to update one or two of my other stories before I leave for my trip. I leave the 30 and won't be back for at least two weeks. I still hope you can wait for more of all my stories and again, Happy Holidays!


	4. Northern Excitment

White, white frosty warmth covered the horizon. I sat on the chest, near the window, and stared in awe at the world Jack created. I felt myself blush as his image popped into my thoughts, silly I knew. After Jack and I had… kissed, he left to spread his winter miracles to the rest of the world. Christmas pasted and New Years had left as well, leaving only the unknown future ahead. I felt myself smile as the snow calmed my thoughts, like it had wrapped me in its snowy blanket just like the world around me. My emerald eyes started to flutter, lower themselves, and close out the wonderful winter land that surrounded me. Tap tap tap. I jolted at the unknown sound, wondering who had made the noise. My eyes shot out the window, stopped and took in his figure. I unlatched the bronze latch and was seeped off my feet into the strong, comforting, icy arms of Jack. The color on my face grew as he nuzzled my hair with his nose.

"Sorry for being so late." Jack was reluctant to release me from his arms, but my shivering grew the longer I stayed in his grasp. He gently placed my shivering figure on my cushy bed, latched the window up, placed his staff next to my bed, and sat down. I smiled, I couldn't contain my joy of seeing Jack after so long. Two weeks might have been quick to most people, but eons passed as I waited.

"You took your time getting back." I giggled as he pretended to feel hurt; everything he did made me happy. Happy for everything and happy to have someone care. Before I meet Jack, I never realized how lonely it had been without friends, real friends. Jack must have sensed my deep thoughts because he swiftly pulled me into a tight embrace.

"J-Jack, WH-what are you doing?!" We hugged yes, but I won't call what we had a relationship. I mean he is the one person to accept me, to understand me but he seemed to fool around. I was worried if he really thought of me as more than a friend, someone that could stay by his side for as long as he wanted me to. He made his voice sound needy and snuggled close to me.

"I'm cold!" I couldn't help but laugh as I allowed Jack to nuzzle up against me, even with my blush rising.

"King of Cold, feels chilly? You sound like a contradiction with legs." He gave a bark of laughter as he released me and stood. His snapped his fingers which caused the windows the fly open and allow the icy air to fill the room.

"This contradiction can do more than contradict. Want to go somewhere fun?" I nodded furiously as I throw my fleece blossom pink jacket over my shoulders and shouted downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going out with Jack; I'll be back before dinner!" I giggled as Jack shook his head in a joking manner as he swept me into his strong arms. My mom shouted back right as Jack leap out the window.

"Just don't forget your jacket!" Her voice faded along with the town below, all that remained was the dazzling lights that looked like thousand of fireflies as Jack flew to new heights in the winner blue night sky. My breath was taken, by the wind and sights but mostly by how Jack looked near the full moonlight. The clouds seemed to melt past as we soared above them, making them seem like a milky ocean below. With the clouds gone, the stars shone and the moon's light could have replaced the sun. As my eyes widened and my awe grew, I snuck a glance at Jack's face. His usual pale skin seemed ivory in the light, his eyes put the stars to shame and his smile took my breath away. His cerulean eyes caught my gaze and his sights were directed to me as he spoke.

"Enjoying the view?" My face reddened by his words and I turned my gaze to the cloud ocean below. My words were caught in my throat so I just nodded and faced the moon. Jack was the one to break the comforting, romantic silence with a question he asked frequently.

"So, explain to me again how your whole family can see me?" The clouds below began to break away slightly as we reached the ocean, its waves reflecting the luminous light.

"Again, do you forget things that easily?! Well, my mom was the one to read to me when I was young; she mostly read stories about fantasy creatures. Then, as I grew a little older, she started stories about people she call "The Guardians". She lost faith, but I kept you all in my heart and when Ryan was born, I gave him your light as well. More recently, with everything at school, my parents wanted to understand what it was I wanted to prove. I wanted to prove that life can have belief and they joined my cause. This is the short version, just so you know." The cold had finally started to eat through my jacket and into my bones, causing me to shiver. Jack was going to speak, but stopped mid sentence when he saw my shivering.

"Don't worry, five minutes max and we're there." Where we were going was still a mystery to me, but I could care less even if Jack took me to Antarctica, as long as I was with him. The wind around us seemed to easy up as the clouds and froze air left our vision. The ocean was long gone; under us fair mountain ranges covered the horizon. Jack slightly shifted me in his arms so I could get a better view of our final destination.

"Look, I told you five minutes." My jade eyes scanned the landscape, at first all I saw was the mountain ranges. What was I meant to see?

"Mountains are lovely Jack, but I can see those from my window." He laughed as he started to head closer to the land, somewhere on the side of a nearby mountain. That's when I saw the mountain lodge, a massive mountain cabin with a ramp hanging off the side. Jack slowly lowered us until his bare feet landed on the compacted snow that laid in front a large set of timber doors. I was awe stuck by the fine details the carver had placed in the doors and by how massive the building was. Jack smirked at my state and began to mess around. He bowed and spoke in a posh accent as he extended his arm for me to grab.

"Milady, this way please." I giggled, curtsied, and then grabbed his arm as Jack pushed the door into the unknown building. Ginger bread and peppermint flooded my nose, as a spectrum of light dazzled my eyes, sounds of people working filled my ears, and I felt my joy grow even larger.

"Welcome to the Big guy's shop, the North Pole." I felt my mouth drop to the floor as his words sunk in. The North Pole, the shop of legends that every kid dreamed of entering.

"If I find out you're joking, I'm kicking you."

"Ouch, that burns. Me lie, come on you're talking to Jack Frost here." Jack started to walk down the entrance way and to another set of doors. They opened as we stood side by side and standing on the other side of the doors was a shock to me. The amount of lights increased as we entered the circular room, dozens of giant furry creatures worked on toys, little elf like creatures were playing with everything, and a massive globe fill with thousands of lights stood in the center of the room. Jack walked next to me as I explored the floor, giggling like a child in a candy store. I was so distracted by the sights that I ran into someone, someone very large and furry.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed my nose as I backed away from the stranger I had bumped into. The person that stood before me was one of the large creatures I had seen working on toys. He stood at least five heads tall, had a light grayish russet fur, some fur he had pulled back into a ponytail, and had a mustache that stood out on his furry face. Any other words were halted in my throat because of sheer surprise and shock. Jack grabbed the creature's hand for a hand shake, mostly only Jack participated in the shake.

"Hey Phil, everything good?" The creature just gave a stink eye at Jack as Jack led me away from the strange creature. I couldn't help but give my good-byes over my shoulder.

"Bye for now Phil and I'm sorry for running into you." Phil just gave me a nodded as he walked to a table full of red robots. I turned my questioning eyes to Jack as he led me half way around the globe room.

"Phil?! And the elves, care to explain?" Jack laughed and pointed at something, with his staff, nearby distracting me from my questions. Five elves had gathered and were covered one that stood on a stand with Christmas lights. One near an outlet plugged the lights in and shocked the decorated one as he began to spin. I couldn't hold my laughter and our combined laughter echoed off the busy room's dome shaped walls.

"North lets the elves think they build the toys, the yetis do all the work really." Jack seemed to really understand the operations that went on here, I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't envious. This was the world I had always dreamed of and finally, I'm standing in the heart of my childhood. This is what I wanted, to fill children with this hope, this joy, this dream. Phil spotted Jack and myself as he began to walk over. He motioned for us to follow, which we did, and led us to the front of the massive globe. A set of consuls stood in front of the globe and the lights seemed like stars from this side. I heard someone give a chuckle filled with wonder and joy, my smile widened as another man spoke with an Australian accent.

"So, this your gal Jack?"

((Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is where the real adventure begins, but I have to update my other stories first. So I hope you can stick around until then~!))


End file.
